The subject matter presented herein relates generally to the field of detection and characterization of inclusions in liquid samples.
Liquid samples with high concentrations of inclusions (e.g., solid inclusions or liquid inclusions) are widely used in science and industry. Some examples of such samples include, but are not limited to, slurries used in chemical mechanical planarization (CMP) processes in the semiconductor industry and emulsions used in the pharmaceutical industry and other industries. Accurate characterization of such liquid samples, such as determining inclusion concentrations, may be important.
Yet, such characterization may be difficult. For example, variations in particle sizes may skew concentration measurements. Furthermore, sample flow rates may impact characterization accuracy. Therefore, a need exists for a system and a method for characterization of inclusions in liquid samples.